Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
A wireless communication device is an electronic device that may be used for voice and/or data communication over a wireless communication system. A wireless communication device may alternatively be referred to as a mobile station, a user equipment, an access terminal, a subscriber station, a mobile terminal, a remote station, a user terminal, a terminal, a subscriber unit, a mobile device, etc. A wireless communication device may be a cellular phone, a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless modem, etc.
A base station is a fixed station (i.e., a wireless communication station that is installed at a fixed location) that communicates with wireless communication devices. A base station may alternatively be referred to as an access point, a Node B, an evolved Node B (eNB), or some other similar terminology.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, also referred to as “3GPP,” is a collaboration agreement that aims to define globally applicable technical specifications and technical reports for third and fourth generation wireless communication systems. The 3GPP may define specifications for the next generation mobile networks, systems, and devices. In 3GPP specifications, a wireless communication device is typically referred to as a User Equipment (UE), and a base station is typically referred to as a Node B or an evolved Node B (eNB).
3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) is the name given to a project to improve the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile phone or device standard to cope with future requirements. In one aspect, UMTS has been modified to provide support and specification for the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN). LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) is the next generation of LTE.
Systems and methods that may improve the operating efficiency of mobile devices may be beneficial. Such systems and methods are disclosed herein.